nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo DSi Camera
The Nintendo DSi Camera is a feature in the Nintendo DSi in which the user can take pictures with the two DSi cameras,and store them in their album or SD Card.With the Nintendo Dsi Camera,you can take photos with eleven different lenses,watch slideshows of your photos,and exchange photos with other Nintendo DSi. Lens One of the many reasons than lens has been added is to make up for the bad resolution camera. 0.3 megapixels. And also because of no video recording. Lens was removed in the 3DS however because it got video recording instead. *''' Normal Lens-'A lens which the user can take pictures normally. *'Distortion Lens'''-A lens in which the user can slide the stylus to distort their photo. *'Graffiti Lens'-Using this lens, the user can decorate thier photos using pens, stamps, and more. *'Color Lens'-This lens converts an image to black-and-white. *'Merge Lens-'''Using this lens the user or users can merge their faces together. *'Colorpad Lens'''-Using this lens, the user can change the color of any portion of thier photo. *'Mirror Lens-'''Using this lens, the user can make thier photo look like a kaliedoscope. *'Mischief Lens-'In this lens, the user can add special effects to another person's face. *'Emoter Lens'''-Using this lens, the user can change the expression on someone else's face. *'Resemblance Lens-'''With this lens, the user can evaluate how similar two faces are. *'Frame Lens'''-Using this lens, the user can capture photos within present or user-created frames, or you can create your own brand new frames. Album Stickers The user can apply a variety of stickers to thier photos to help organize them. Photos with a star sticker will appear on the top screen in the DSi menu,and photos taken in the DSi menu will automatically recieve a star sticker. Other stickers include a clover and a heart. Slideshow A feature that displays photos one after another.The user can also change the settings:Order,Display,and Music. DSi Camera menu Facebook With the Facebook feature the user can connect to the internet,and put theîr photos on Facebook. Other Tapping on other will let the user Exchange,Copy,Delete,or see how to use the DSi Camera. Exchange-With this feature,the user can exchange photos and frames with other Nintendo DSi. Copy-'''With this,the user can either copy photos from the DSi system to an SD card,or copy from an SD card to the system. '''Delete-Using this feature the user can delete photos from thier system memory,or delete photos from thier SD card. How to use DSi Camera-This lets the user watch a tutorial on how to use the Nintendo Dsi Camera. Calender The calender is a feature where the user can see what day it currently is,and what photos they took that day. It also uses a memo in which the user can write a memo for any day. Editing With Nintendo DSi Camera, you can edit faces, graffiti, add color in a ceartin area, and so much more. Just simply hit the edit button to get going. See Also *Nintendo DSi Sound *Nintendo DSi Shop *PictoChat Category:Nintendo DSi applications